


Never Living This Down

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [91]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers think that Clint has cheated, Clint has shown Fury the 'no fucks given' memes, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Thor is on Asgard, and Fury uses them, deaf!Clint, he has not, poly!Avengers, prompt, this fic is such crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had to go on a honeypot mission. </p><p>The Avengers think he cheated. </p><p>Whoops</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Poly!Avengers is my favorite to read omg yes. Please write more. I've never seen you write that before then and I love it. Maybe Clint has to seduce a target and there's pictures that show up and they think he's cheating? But he's not and Fury is like dumbasses.. Staph

If you had told anyone in the entire universe that the severe personalities of each of the _very_ different Avengers would actually be a sign of attraction, you would have been laughed at. 

But lo and behold, a relationship was formed. 

And none of the Avengers were shy about it either. 

“Love is love” Steve would say to the cameras. “Get over it”

 

~

“I don’t think this is a good idea” Clint said with a grimace down at the mission folder. 

“Oh look, look at all the fucks I give Barton” Fury said with empty palms.

Clint sighed, “I should never have shown you those memes, sir”

“That’s true. Not hop to it Barton, time is a wasting”

Clint sighed and stood up, saluting Fury with the folder as he left. 

Jogging through the halls to the quinjet he would be bordering in thirty minutes, Clint went over the information in his head once more. 

_Seduce the mark. Knock them out and bring them in.  
_

_God I hope no paps find out, or I’ll be in the doghouse with the rest of the Avengers.  
_

 

*******

“What in the FUCK is this?” Tony said as he threw several pictures down onto the kitchen table.

Steve and Natasha looked at each other, then back at Tony. 

“I don’t know Tony, since you never said what was in them” Natasha dolled out. 

Tony sighed, “Why don’t you look at them?”

Natasha sighed and grabbed the pictures, before frowning. 

“Is this Clint?” She asked. 

Tony scowled, “That’s what the pap said when he sold them to me”

Steve frowned and looked at the pictures as well. “This _is_ Clint…. But why is he with this guy?”

Bruce entered the kitchen, “Clint is with another guy?”

Tony grabbed the pictures and waved them around. “According to these, he is!”

Bruce frowned and grabbed them, “I’m sure there is a logical explanation”

“Logical explanation for what?”

Heads spun around as Clint shuffled into the room. 

“Well _good morning_ Mr. McCheaty Pants” Tony said sourly. 

Clint frowned, “What?”

Bruce passed the photos to Clint. 

Clint looked at the photos for a moment, before sighing. “Dammit, I knew this would happen”

Natasha stood up, “So you admit it? You were with another man?”

Clint shrugged, “I mean. Yes... I guess. But like the reason-”

Tony held up a hand, “Don’t wanna hear it Legolas. Or should I say _Liar Cheater McAsshole”_

Clint grimaced, “I can explain”

“You should have explained before you cheated” Natasha said stiffly before brushing past him. 

Clint tried to catch her arm, but was brushed aside. 

Looking back to the rest of the team, “No seriously I-”

“Nope. Don’t wanna hear it” Tony said as he grabbed Steve and Bruce and dragged them from the kitchen as well. 

Clint looked up at the ceiling as they left him alone, “They didn’t even give me a chance”

 

*******

“No”

“Come on Blackbeard! We don’t want him on the team anymore” Tony said with a pout

“Stark... Do you see out the window?”

Tony frowned and looked out the window. “Uh... Yeah?”

“What do you see?” Fury asked. 

“Nothing”

“Good. Just like my fucks”

Tony gasped, “Fury! Such words!”

Fury rolled his eyes. “Can you just explain why you want to kick one of my best agents off the Avengers, so I can tell your ass no again?”

Tony pouted, “He cheated on us”

Fury raised an eyebrow, “I’m sorry?”

“He cheated! I even have proof” Tony said as he passed Fury the photos.

Fury took one look at them, and the eyed the rest of the team that had let Tony talk for once. “You must be joking”

Tony snatched the photos back, “We’re not”

Fury rolled his eye. “Get the fuck out of my office with that bullshit. I expected better than you all”

Tony frowned and stood up, “What?”

Fury sighed, “Next time you come in with photos of Clint Barton ‘cheating,’ make sure they’re not from a honeypot mission. Okay? Otherwise, I’ll have to fire you all for extreme stupidity”

The team all blanched at how stupid they had been, and immediately left Fury’s office. 

“Morons” Fury mumbled as he went back to his paperwork. 

 

*******

“I’m never letting you guys live this down”

“Oh shut up Barton, we already apologized”

“NEVER. LETTING. YOU GUYS. LIVE THIS. DOWN”


	2. Never Living Up To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Natasha are sent on a mission. 
> 
> Shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autumnfroste asked: You should follow Never Living This Down up with the group being mad about a mission they don't want say Nat and idk Steve to go on. Feels need to happen. And maybe some smut. Smut never hurts :)

“Okay you must be joking”

Nick raised an eyebrow, “You two owe me a dollar for the ‘Fury Doesn’t Give a Fuck’ jar”

Clint looked at Natasha and groaned, “Why am I always part of the ‘missions that will piss off the team’ brigade”

Natasha shrugged, “Just lucky I guess. I just can’t believe you brought me down with you”

Clint wrinkled his nose at her and grabbed the file from Fury. 

“You leave tomorrow night at 2000 hours!” Fury called after them. 

Clint just waved a hand and continued onward.

 

~

“I don’t like it” Tony said with a pout. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “And you think we do?”

Steve sighed, “We just think it’s a little… unusual… That you two always get picked for honeypot missions”

Clint rolled his eyes, “Of course we always get picked. Have you seen my ass? It’s perfect”

“Shut up Clint’ Everyone in the room said at once with an eye roll.

Clint just gave them all a mock outraged look. “ _Well_ then!”

Bruce just hummed, “Since we obviously can’t stop this from happening. Be safe”

“But Bruce-!”

“Sit down Stark before you make yourself look silly” Thor said as he walked through the room, tapping something out on his StarkPad. 

Tony just harrumphed, and that was that. 

 

*******

“Woah, woah, woah, Natasha! Calm down!” Steve said as soon as he picked up his cellphone. 

Bruce, Tony, and Thor turned to look at him. 

“Now try again... What happened to Clint?” Steve said with a frown. 

The rest of the boys looked at each other with worried expressions. 

“What? What! Holy shit, we’ll be right there...” Steve said before shoving his phone into his pocket and jumping up.

“What happened?” Bruce asked quietly.

“Clint’s been hurt. Badly. We need to get to the hospital”

 

~

The team crowded around the hospital bed and watched with baited breath as a machine breathed for their lover. 

“How did this happen” Thor said between clenched teeth. 

“Explosion” Natasha said quietly from her curled up position. “He pushed me out of the way.... He saved my life. Again” 

Tony rubbed at his face, “Of course he did. He’s always saving all of our asses. Never lets anyone save his though”

Bruce leaned over and brushed the hair from Clint’s forehead. “He wouldn’t be Clint if he didn’t... Now come on everyone, as your Doctor, I’m recommending we all get some rest”

The team grumbled, but did as they were told. 

 

*******

Clint awoke slowly, and felt a burn in his chest which could only mean he had been on a respirator until recently. 

“What... What happened?” He asked himself.

Clint looked around and saw his lovers bunch around the hospital bed. Each of them were moving their mouths, but Clint couldn’t hear a damn thing. 

“Why are you guys not talking?” He asked. 

Everyone’s face went pale, and that’s when Clint knew. 

He just knew. 

The explosion had taken more than just a few days off his life. 

It had taken his hearing as well. 

 

*******

“This way Clint” Tony said in a loud voice. 

Clint scowled at him, “Just because I’m deaf doesn’t mean you should yell asshole”

Tony blinked, “How could you tell I was yelling?” he said slowly so Clint could read his lips. 

Clint just smirked and winked at him. 

Tony blushed and ushered Clint into his room and laid him down.

Natasha and Steve were already in the room, making sure Clint would be comfortable - while Thor was busy cooking Clint a big meal to eat in bed. 

The fussing from everyone on the team was royally pissing Clint off. 

They had been treating him like a baby since he had first woken in the hospital two weeks ago, and Clint was ready for murder. 

 

~

Clint had been tucked into his bed like a child for the last time by the team. 

Earlier in the day he had slipped away from the mother hens, and had gotten his ears fitted for some hearing aids. 

“Would you guys knock it off?!” He practically roared as Steve tried to feed him some soup like an adolescent. 

Steve jerked back with a wounded expression, but Clint refused to feel guilty. 

“Clint... We’re just trying to help” Steve said to him with a frown. 

Clint rolled his eyes and looked at the rest of the team surrounding the bed. “You guys really want to help?”

They all nodded. 

“Well good. Because I have a massive case of Blue Balls, and you guys are the only ones who can fix it”

The team froze at Clint’s words for precisely ten seconds, before they all pounced collectively. 

 

*******

“Oh fuck me! Fuck me harder Steve!” Clint screeched as the man pounded into him from behind, before he went right back to sucking Thor’s cock into his mouth. 

While Steve was thrusting into Clint, Natasha was thrusting herself onto Clint’s cock; Clint’s hands were currently occupied with jerking off Tony and Bruce as quickly as possible. 

It was a wild frenzy of motion, and within minutes, everyone entered an orgasm of unimaginable proportions that left everyone there drained. 

 

~

“While I guess we can never live up to this one” Clint said a while later after everyone’s body had finally calmed down. 

He was immediately pummeled by several pillows at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
